


Shadow Sothis Lupin-Prince

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to his inheritance and finds out some betrayals and will gain the family he always wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im a what ?

### Harry's Pov

_I woke up feeling pain and looked at my reflection I looked like Snape and Mooney. An owl from gringotts came and it was from my parents  Dumbledore lied to me he is_ _the real dark lord he sent me to kill my own mate and i am Snape and Remus child. I gathered my stuff and Apparated the riddle manor where my mate lord voldemort_ _resided at._

  


_At Riddle manor_

_I burst open the doors of his throne room where daddy and mummy were at "Shadow but your dead we saw your body it can't be true please merlin stop playing mind_ _tricks" he sobbed as daddy held him " It is me mummy dumbledore hid me all these years as the potters dead  son who died from a miscarriage he was on imperio  them to_ _take care of me and started the lies about me being the one to kill marvolo. He knew marvolo is my mate here read these letters if you don't believe me" I explained_ _and handed the letters for them after they read they handed it to my mate and Mummy ran and held me close to his chest kissing my my head " oh shadow I was so_ _blind I thought I lost you, look Sev we got our baby boy back we got our little shining star back". After he said daddy joined the hug and kisses " Oh shadow, my_ _shadow Sothis James Lupin-Prince I'm so sorry for what did to you I understand if you don't forgive me I wouldn't if I were you,My handsome little dark star"._ _daddy pleaded I Smiled and said " I forgive you and plus you didn't know so it's okay you don't need to beat yourself up about it what's done is done it's in the past_ _let's stick to the future now okay Daddy". He released a breath that he was holding and smiled Marvolo got me out their embrace and kissed me on the mouth we_ _pulled away panting slightly " My beautiful Sothis how I've missed you I too apologise for nearly killing you my love but now you are here with your family and me. I will_ _pamper and spoil you beyond recognition okay Mi amour" I smiled and kissed him in response. The Malfoy's and lestrange's, greyback, and my true friends_ _Fred,George,bill,Charlie,Luna,Hermione,and Neville. "Potter Get away from Our lord now" Draco Screeched and shot sectumsempra at me but a snow tiger took the hit._


	2. I have a sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is saved by a snow tiger and he finds out he has a little sister

**Shadow's point of view**

_"Sisi" Mummy screamed while daddy did the counter spell to spell the snow tiger was no longer there but a girl she got up after daddy was done and she looked pissed. "You idiotic fool that is not Harry James Potter that is Shadow Sothis Lupin-Prince your lord's mate and my older brother" she then switched to Slytherin's tongue  cursing the blonde to many deadly snake pits because of his stupidity. She had Mummy's fair skin and face daddy's long hair with a bit of mummy's hair color and amber black eyes too "Sorry about him he was dropped on his head by his father when he was still a little tyke. I am Raven Cynthia rose-lily lupin-prince your little sister but call me Raven or Sisi Cynthia makes me sound too girly". she introduced I smiled and shook her hand but she pulled me into a hug instead. I introduced her to my friends and she greeted them in gratitude Hermione and she indulged in a conversation about pureblood rules, laws, and posture and books they have read throughout the years, and I think I might have heard something about me in it too. Narcissa welcomed me with open arms so did rabastan and Rodolphus but lucius and Bellatrix were hard to convince until Aunt Cissa ( That's what she insists on calling her) knocked some sense into them."Lucius, Bellatrix how can you be so clueless that is your godson now stop being your masks and welcome him Merlin knows he needs all of his family to support him". she scolded. Both looked closer and saw the potter one fade away. " Oh my Merlin I made fun of my godbrother, Shadow I am so sorry" Draco exclaimed I just shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile " So Harry kins" "Are you dear brother" " Going to join your crazy mate's side" "In this dreadful war" Forge and Gred asked me " Yes terrible two I will, Will you be at my side" . I questioned " Oh Harry kins of course we would, you wouldn't think we would leave you to the monster bookworm" " And your Mate's cray cray minions to drive insaner then old Trixie by yourself" " Do you" they responded which made everyone laugh. "So little Sisi" " Are you taken and" " If you are" " Tell us the juicy details" " On your beau"  Cyn played along and the trio ended up falling on the floor laughing.  I think those three will be best of friends”. which everyone agreed to._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a party in honor of Voldemort's queen just a heads up .

**Next morning**

_I came downstairs to everyone but Sisi eating breakfast once I sat with mummy he piled my plate with a little bit of everything. “Sisi you need to eat you can get your medicine and shots tomorrow” he said sternly “But Mama I scheduled for today I’m tired of hurting, I’m tired of being sick please Mama please”. She begged Remus he finally nodded “So what’s the agenda for today daddy” I asked he smiled and said “ We are going to announce your arrival of the prince of darkness and soon to be queen and have a party in your honor my little star”. I nodded and returned the smile with one of my special own._

**After Breakfast**

_Sisi got back from her appointment and started her training. She threw Knives,shot bullets, Archery,karate,kickboxing,and swords fighting. She was really good at that and at dueling too. Sisi and I took a shower and got into our robes I had on black leather pants ,a green button down shirt, and a black and silver tie Sisi had on black stilettos, and an slytherin green strapless dress that had a black strap attached to a black gem at her right hip. Her hair was curled to ringlets and tied into a bun and with a tigerlily clip she had red lipstick on and black make up on to sum it up she looked beautiful. “Wow Raven you look amazing in your outfit it makes you look even more stunning than ever” I complimented on our way to Marvolo’s throne room where the party was being held . She blushed and replied “ Thanks your not so bad yourself Shadow” I smiled down at her loving how we bonding so well after being apart for so long. Mommy and Daddy were wait were waiting outside for us._


End file.
